


The Matter Of The Heart

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [36]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Emotionally Hurt McCoy, Empathy, M/M, Repentant Spock, Understanding, Unresolved Emotional Tension, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock realizes, too late, how much he has hurt McCoy with his thoughtless actions.  He has to learn not only how to give, but how to take.





	The Matter Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heart Of The Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621220) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> Thanks for my gift and for the plot bunny! I would not have written this fic if not for my nice gift of "The Heart Of The Matter."

“Why can’t you just admit you like me?” McCoy demanded. “Even a little bit.”

Kirk and the crew waited. Would Spock hear that heartfelt plea? 

Spock simply looked more haughty.

That’s when something died in McCoy, and he fled.

Spock saw disapproval from Kirk. Embarrassment and pity emanated from others, even a few smirks.

Spock frowned.

 

“Go away, Spock, I’m busy.”

“I am sorry that I hurt you.”

“I won’t try anymore!”

“Will you teach me how to accept high regards?” 

“If you’re teasing--”

“I like you, Leonard. More than a little bit.”

McCoy breathed deeply. “Alright. That’s a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
